


Auntie Carol To The Rescue

by SpiderJug



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Auntie!Carol, Irondad, Other, Uncle!Happy, Young Peter Parker, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-15 09:57:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18071213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiderJug/pseuds/SpiderJug
Summary: When Happy forgets six year old Peter at Blockbuster, a fellow half-Kree, half-human helps him return home.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was rushed but I really like it even though I could’ve probably edited it more lol. As always, I hope you enjoy! Also if you wanna check out the (mediocre) aesthetic I made for the story go to @yeeteryarker on tumblr (sorry not sorry for the shameless plug lol)

“Wait, Uncle Happy!” Peter cries as Happy grabs the hand of one of his S.H.I.E.L.D agents and brings him onto the jet back to Tony. “Uncle Happy!”

 

Happy taps the earpiece in his left ear and slightly holds “Peter’s” hand tighter. “Why are you letting go, kid? Tony wants you back in an hour. We gotta go,” he says without even turning his head. 

 

Peter tries to run up to Happy but ends up falling on his bum as the jet starts up and takes off without him in it. He holds the bag with the whole collection of Star Wars movies in it and starts to tear up as he looks around. “Help!” he whimpers as tears roll down his cheeks. “I-I’m lost!” 

 

Despite the sun still being out, the cop car with the man that was supposed to act as security didn’t see the little boy in front of the store. 

 

Peter stuck to what he knew and stayed in front of the store, clutching tightly to his movies. He wailed as he repeatedly looked up at the sky, in hopes of seeing the jet come back for him. Of course, this didn’t happen. 

 

After about ten minutes of being alone, Peter’s bag of DVDs came clattering to the floor as something (or someone) crashed through the roof of the Blockbusters store. Peter let out a scream at the impact as he covered his face. He slowly lowered his arms and coughed as dust swirled around him. Being as curious as he was, he frightfully said “Hello?”

 

“Hello?” A seemingly more confused female voice answered after a minute. 

 

Peter carefully picked up his bag of movies and stared into the mess. “I-I’m Peter. Peter Stark.”

 

“I’m Carol,” Carol called as she dusted herself off and adjusted to the light. “Where are you Peter?” She sucked in a breath as she began to dig through the rubble, thinking that the boy was somewhere there.

 

“I’m outside,” Peter said with a sniffle.

 

Carol let out a sigh as she dropped the piece of shelf that was in her hands. She cautiously made her way to the door, or rather where the door would have been, and made a puzzled face when she didn’t see anyone just out of the store. 

 

Peter went to her and lightly tugged on her leg. “I’m lost.”

 

She didn’t know why, but for some odd reason, when she looked down at the adorable and innocent little boy in front of her, something clicked. Carol had the sudden urge to halt her current mission and help Peter get back home. “You’re lost?”

 

Peter nodded and sniffled. “Can you help me?”

 

“Yeah, of course. I mean, I’ll try. Here, take my hand,” Carol mumbled as she took the child’s hand. “Which way did your parents go?”

 

“Uncle Happy,” Peter corrected her as he pointed upwards. 

 

“Your uncle’s gone?” Carol asked as she cocked an eyebrow.

 

“No, Uncle Happy went back to daddy,” Peter said.

 

“How did he go up?” Carol asked softly.

 

“In our jet.”

 

“Oh,” Carol said as her eyes widened slightly. “Here, why don’t we go find a payphone? Do you know your daddy or uncle’s phone number?” She began to walk with Peter as she searched for a phone. 

 

Peter followed her and dragged the movies with him. He quietly pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Carol. “I can’t reach the phone,” he said sheepishly. “And the police didn’t help me.”

 

Carol squinted at the police car in the parking out and softened the look in her eyes when she looked down at Peter. “That’s okay, I’m here to help you now.” She took the slip of paper from him and went to call the number. 

 

“Why’d you enter through the roof?” Peter blurted out. 

 

Carol scratched her cheek and looked down at Peter as she held the phone to her ear. “Um...because...I have a jet too,” she said slowly, trying her best not to lie to the tot. “I just crashed it because a wing broke.” She bit her lip when the call went to voicemail.

 

“Where’d you get your suit?” Peter asked as he looked up at her.

 

“Um…” Carol trailed off as she listened carefully to the voicemail and who’s it was. “Hold on, Peter. Hi, Mr., uh Tony, I have Peter with me. Peter Stark. He said you guys left in a jet but without him. We’re still at the Blockbuster, so...yeah. You should come back and get him. Okay, bye.” Carol put the phone back and looked down at Peter, a reassuring look on her face. “What did you ask me before again?”

 

“Where did you get your suit?” Peter repeated. 

 

“From the Kree--I mean…” Carol contemplated on whether or not she should just tell him the truth. Eventually, she decided she wouldn’t lie to the child. “Yeah, I got this from the Kree. They’re aliens.”

 

“Are you an alien?” Peter asked, a glint of amazement in his big puppy eyes. 

 

“You know what, Pete, I’m not sure. I’ll get back to you on that.” Carol whipped her head around and rushed to the phone when it rang. “Hello? This is...uh, Carol. Yes, Peter’s with me. Yeah, hold on.” She gently handed the phone to Peter so he could talk to his dad.

 

“Pete? Pete, are you there? Are you okay?” Tony asked frantically on the other line.

 

“I’m here daddy,” Peter mumbled into the phone.

 

“Thank God. Happy only just realized that you weren’t on the jet. Don’t worry, I had him turn around. He’s on his way back to get you, just stay where you are okay?” Tony would’ve told him to go to the local police but he’d rather have Peter stay in place so Happy wouldn’t have to send a search party for him. “Be careful, alright? Yell if that lady hurts you or anything okay?”

 

“Okay daddy,” Peter said, practically hugging the phone at this point. “The lady’s name is Carol.”

 

“Alright, yeah, that’s great. I love you, Pete.”

 

“Love you too,” Peter said and handed the phone back to Carol when Tony hung up.

 

Carol took the phone and put it back before she lightly squeezed Peter’s hand. “Are you okay, bud?”

 

Peter looked up at her and nodded. “I’m hungry.” 

 

Carol let out a quiet sigh as she looked around for a fast food place. She squeezed Peter’s hand softly again as she pointed to the McDonalds in the outlet. “You want to get some food there?”

 

Peter’s eyes lit up as he nodded. “Yeah!”

 

Carol chuckled. “Alright, c’mon.” 

 

Peter skipped next to Carol happily as they made their way to the McDonalds. Once they entered the place, everyone began to eye Peter. Carol, of course, didn’t notice and instead went to order some food for her and Peter. When the cashier caught sight of Peter, though, he squinted.

 

“Wait, is that…” the cashier started, not even batting an eye at Carol’s outfit.

 

Carol cocked an eyebrow and looked from Peter to the man behind the counter. “Why’re you looking at him like that?”

 

“Is that Peter Stark?” The cashier asked.

 

“That’s me!” Peter peeped as he fished something out of his pocket. He flashed out a shiny piece of plastic that seemed to look like a credit card, which surprised Carol by a long shot. 

 

“Oh welcome, Mr. Stark. What would you like?” The cashier asked as Peter put the card away. 

 

“I want a Happy Meal. What do you want, Ms. Carol?” Peter asked as he looked up at her.

 

“Um...just some fries. Thanks.”

 

“I’ll get right on that, The cashier assured as he left and got their food rather quickly. 

 

Carol looked down at Peter scratched her head. She didn’t even make eye contact with the cashier as she took the bag of food and handed him the money that was in her pocket.

 

“I-It’s already paid for,” the cashier stuttered. 

 

“What? How?” Carol asked as Peter clung to her leg.

 

“The kid’s a Stark. He gets free food from any McDonalds as long as he presents that card.”

 

“Really? Wow, okay” Carol mumbled as she put the money in her pocket. 

 

“Uppy,” Peter stated as he held onto his movies.

 

Carol looked down at Peter and carefully carried him with the bag of food in one of her hands. 

 

Once they made it out of the fast food place, Carol headed back to the Blockbuster and sat at the curb with Peter still on her lap. 

 

“Pete, who exactly is your dad?”

 

“Daddy’s an important man. That’s why he’s always busy,” He replied as he reached for his Happy Meal.

 

Carol handed him his food and stared off into the distance as she ate. “Oh.”

 

“You’re very nice,” Peter said with a mouthful of chicken nuggets. 

 

Carol looked at him and laughed at the silly smile on his face. “Thanks. You’re real cute but I bet everyone says that.”

 

Peter giggled and offered her some of his food, which she politely declined. 

 

When they were done eating, Carol played a couple games with Peter to pass the time. She knew she had a mission do to, but to be quite honest, she was so happy she got to spend time with Peter instead.    
  


After about an hour, it got colder outside so Peter huddled into Carol, having treated her like an aunt at this point. “When’s Uncle Happy coming?” 

 

“I don’t know, bud, but hopefully soon.” Carol instantly held Peter closer when the jet headed straight for them and landed exactly in front of them. 

 

“Peter?” Happy called out when he stepped out of the jet. 

 

“I’m with Auntie Carol!” Peter called back.

 

“Auntie who?” Happy asked with concern when he got closer. 

 

“Auntie Carol,” Peter repeated as he pointed to Carol. “This is Uncle Happy,” he says to her.

 

“Can’t believe you forgot him,” Carol said as she shook Happy’s hand.

 

“Alright, say goodbye to Auntie Carol,” Happy instructed to Peter, completely ignoring Carol’s comment.

 

Peter frowned, his big brown puppy eyes getting teary. “Why do I gotta say bye-bye? Why can’t she come with us? She can meet daddy.”

 

Happy opened his mouth to explain but shut it as he eyed Carol. “You know what, you just tell him why.”

 

“Peter, buddy, I wish I could but I have...something important to do,” Carol explained. 

 

Peter frowned but looked around frantically once flashing red and blue lights were in his vision.  

 

Happy eyed the police and Carol, quickly realizing she was the lady that blasted the whole through the Blockbusters. 

 

“Ma’am, we’re going to have to arrest you for wrecking this facility for no apparent reason,” The officer says as his partner nods in agreement.

 

“I don’t think so,” Happy replies as he pulls out his ID. “This woman took care of Peter Stark while he was alone and lost. I’m sure his dad, Tony Stark, would not appreciate this kind of punishment for having this lady do him a great favor.”

 

The officers both looked at each other frightfully before they shrugged and quickly accepted the pardon. “You’re lucky, little lady.”

 

“Don’t call me that,” Carol warned as Peter continued to hold onto her. 

 

Once the cops left, Happy let out a sigh and made eye contact with Carol. “Your welcome.”

 

Carol just gave him a look as she turned her attention back to Peter. “I have to go, Pete. I’m sorry.”

 

Peter held onto Carol and cried softly. “But you’re my Auntie Carol!”

 

A pained expression crossed Carol’s face as she rubbed the child’s back. “I-I know but I just can’t be with you.” After a moment, Carol pulled a device out of her pocket and showed it to Peter. “Here, just take this. If you want me, just press this button and I’ll be there to talk to you or even visit you.” 

 

Peter wiped his eyes and snatched the device from her hands. “Really?”

 

“Yup. Now go with Happy and say hi to your daddy for me, okay?”

 

“Okay!” Peter hugged Carol one last time before he pulled away, went to Happy and held his hand as they walked onto the jet. 

 

Carol smiled softly as the jet started up and flew into the night sky. “Bye Pete.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nine years later, Peter is now a teen and has taken the mantle of New York’s friendly neighborhood, Spider-Man. At this point, Carol has finally met Tony Stark and has grown to officially but unofficially be Peter’s aunt. Peter had been using the device Carol gave him to talk to her daily. But what happens when Carol doesn’t know about Spider-Man and Peter pages her for a real emergency?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrightyyy so I finally finished the second part! Sorry if there's any errors in consistency or spelling or what not, I just really wanted to get this one done. This obviously doesn't 100% line up with the rest of the MCU movies but I still had a fun time writing it and...yeah. I hope you enjoy :)

 

Carol threw her legs forward to slow down once the tiny light on the sleeve of her armor blinked. She stared at the little blip of color for a solid minute, her eyes widening as she slowly realized who was sending her the signal. “I have to go!” She called to the skrulls before blasting off in the other direction. She had explored space long enough to know which direction Earth was from where ever she was. “Hang on Pete,” Carol said to herself. “Auntie’s coming.”

 

Peter couldn’t help but whimper and sniffle as he continued to use his middle finger to spam the button on Carol’s pager that he had infused into his Spider-Man suit. “P-Please,” he whimpered as he looked at the symbol of his aunt on the tiny screen. He quickly flipped his arm so that the screen was invisible to the giant purple monster that stood before him.

 

“You know, you’re lucky,” Thanos mused as he brought his hand to his wrinkled chin. 

 

“I-I’m not. Y-You took them. All of them!” Peter cried as he bit his lip, trying to stop the tears that poured out of his eyes and behind his mask. 

 

Thanos raised an eyebrow, completely amused with how Peter answered back so abruptly. “I had to. Now the world is at peace.”

 

“How is the world at peace? You took half of everything away!” Peter retorted.

 

“Well, child of Stark, now everyone whose life was spared, meaning you, have all the resources you need to survive. So in my eyes, I did you a favor.”

 

“I want my family back!” Peter screamed as he struggled against the twisted steel and copper beams that held him down to a chunk of debris. 

 

“But then the world would not be in peace. How could you be so self centered?” Thanos simply said.

 

“You didn’t do anyone a favor!” Peter answered as he choked back tears. “Everyone lost someone or something today because of you!”

 

“Watch your tone, spider boy,” Thanos growled as he tapped the topaz stone that rested in his gauntlet. “I could break this into tiny pieces, that way you’d  _ never _ see your family again.”

 

Peter stiffened up and quickly shut his mouth as he looked up to the sky, hoping to find Carol conveniently floating down to the rescue. Of course, she wasn’t there and Peter was left to his own thoughts as he cried silently and attempted several more times to twist the beams and slide out of his trap.

 

Hours later, Thanos had fed a bland tasting soup to a silent Peter, knowing that the kid had to eat since he didn’t plan on having a dead captive.

 

“You’re a real difficult child, Stark,” Thanos muttered as he wiped his hands and walked to the edge of the roof of the Stark Tower. He took a seat there, his legs hanging off as he stared into the sky.

 

Peter wriggled in his restraints before he looked up, having heard someone calling his name frantically.

 

“Peter? Peter?!” Carol called out into the open as she flew around the remains of a battered New York City. She took a shaky breath as she flew down and began to dig through debris near the area where the signal had come from. “Please, Pete, you can’t be dead. You just can’t be,” she pleaded as she threw chunks and hunks of boulders aside, hoping to not find Peter’s corpse.

 

Peter listened carefully to the voice and began to struggle even more as he cried, “Auntie Carol!” 

 

Thanos whipped his head around in confusion as Carol dropped a boulder and flew straight up, a relieved smile on her face. Her smile quickly faded when she spotted Spider-Man and a wrinkled raisin resembling giant staring at her. “Where is Peter?” She growled to Thanos, assuming the “man” battened down was not a bad guy. “Tell me right now before I blast you into space,” She threatened as she clenched her fist into a tight ball, her hand glowing with that whiteish yellowish glint.

 

Thanos scanned the woman before he said, “You must be the Carol Danvers Stark raved about.”

 

“Peter Stark?” Carol asked with tears in her eyes. 

 

“And his dad,” Thanos added.

 

“Where are they?” Carol questioned through gritted teeth.

 

“Auntie Carol, I want to help!” Peter offered as he tried once again to escape his restraints.

 

Carol dropped her fist and slowly turned to the “man” in the red jumpsuit. “Did you just call me Auntie Carol?”

 

Peter nodded.

 

“Are you…”

 

Peter nodded again but this time with more enthusiasm as happy tears rolled down his face. 

 

Carol rushed over to him and pulled his mask off, relief washing over her whole body when she spotted an older version of the baby boy she helped all those years ago. “Peter,” she breathed as she cupped his cheeks. 

 

Peter’s happy tears continued to flow down his face as he gave her a wobbly smile. “Auntie Carol,” he managed to say. “Hi.”

 

“Hi,” Carol whispered to him as she wiped his tears and rubbed his cheek gently. “You’re okay now, Pete. Auntie Carol’s here for you.” 

 

“Oh how touching,” Thanos said, the bitterness in his voice apparent.

 

Carol’s eyes widened as she turned around, forgetting about the foe before her and Peter. “No!” She cried as she spread her whole body to block the shock of blue lightning that Thanos had pointed in their direction.

 

Peter sucked in a shaky and nervous breath as Carol took the hit hard. Despite not even realizing the shock was enough to break him free, Peter dropped to his knees and held onto his aunt, who had collapsed after the hit. “Auntie Carol? Auntie Carol?!”

 

“I’m fine,” Carol insisted as she wiped her black charred face and coughed as she held her shoulder. “Are you okay, Pete?”

 

Peter nodded and looked up at Thanos as he scooped Carol into his arms and hid in the ledge of a building below them. “I-I’m so sorry I didn’t tell you about—“

 

“Don’t apologize for anything,” Carol said as she slid out of his arms and sat up, her shoulder pulsing in pain. “Where is your dad, Pete?”

 

“I-In his glove,” Peter stuttered as he pointed to Thanos, who had lost them fairly easily.

 

“What do you mean, in his glove?”

 

“I-In the stone. T-The biggest one,” Peter stuttered. “But I don’t know how to get them out…”

 

Carol’s brow furrowed in deep thought. “Wait a minute, did you say  _ them _ ?” she asked with wide eyes.

 

“Everyone. The Avengers. He took them. Along with half of the universe,” Peter recalled as he eyed the chipped shoulder of his aunt’s suit. “That looks bad,” he said as he noticed how red her skin was there.

 

“No, it’s fine,” Carol lied, having been used to just push through injuries. “We need a pl--”

 

Carol let out a grown as a blast of purple energy crashed into her, ultimately sending her off the ledge.

 

Peter’s eyes widened as he flew backwards too. He instantly shot a web to catch his aunt first before he shot a second one and gripped the web tightly. “Auntie Carol?” He called as he swung back and forth on his web.

 

Carol shook her head and held it as she sat up. She jumped when she realized that Peter had stuck her to a wall but was thankful for the save. “I’m okay!” She called back. “Go get somewhere safe, he won’t hurt you!”

 

“No way!” Peter refused as he swung upwards and flipped as he landed on the ledge he and Carol were previously on. “I wanna help!” 

 

Carol let out a frustrated sigh as she ripped the webs off and flew over to Peter. “At least put your mask back on than,” she grumbled as she handed him his mask back. 

 

Peter pulled his mask back on and dodged a shot from Thanos as he looked at Carol. “We need the glove!” he called as he started to swing straight towards Thanos. “You need to get it!” He added as he shot a thick web onto the behemoth's face.

 

The moment Peter started heading to Thanos, Carol immediately followed him, intending to make sure the purple giant didn’t lay a finger on her practically nephew. “Peter be careful!” she cried over Thanos’ growls. 

 

Peter easily dodged Thanos’s swiping hands as he webbed up the monster’s back and did his best to pull him backwards and downwards at the same time so Carol could get the glove off.

 

Carol quickly caught on to Peter’s plan and shot a quick photon blast so that Thanos roared and tumbled to the ground. She then clutched onto the gauntlet and began to wiggle it off Thanos’ fist. “Hold steady, Pete!”

 

“I’m trying!” Peter cried as he continued to pull at the webs as well as try to stick him down even more. 

 

Carol used all of her strength as she desperately yanked off the gauntlet inch by inch. When she thought she had gotten it completely off, she was pulled forward due to Thanos grabbing it at the last second and tugging it back to himself. Her eyes quickly glided to his body as he flexed hard enough to rip her nephew’s webs. “Peter!” she managed to yell before Thanos grabbed ahold of his gauntlet, placed it back on his hand properly and slammed his boulder sized fist into Carol.

 

Peter slid back as he watched the scene in absolute horror. Tears came to his eyes as his aunt flopped back and hit the cement hard. “NO!” he sobbed as Thanos picked her up by the throat.

 

“I’ll take care of you like I did the god of mischief,” Thanos hissed with a sinister head tilt. “I do wish you were stronger than you appeared, though.”

 

Carol stared at the monster dead in the eyes as she wheezed, “I am stronger than I appear.” She swung her legs frantically and smirked when she landed a devastating kick on Thanos’ torso, causing him to flinch and loosen his grip slightly.

 

Meanwhile, Peter let out a war cry as he went in to punch the giant. He ended up unsuccessful, though, since Thanos swatted the teen away like a fly. 

 

Carol was extremely thankful for the distraction since she managed to lift her arm high enough and launch a photon blast at Thanos, causing him to be blown back and giving Peter the chance to regain his footing and web the titan down for a second time. 

 

Peter stood next to Carol and looked at her worriedly as he tugged on Thanos’ gauntlet with her. “I-I got so scared,” he said with a frightened tone as he and Carol tugged on the gauntlet.

 

“Shh, it’s okay, Pete,” Carol said despite having trouble breathing due to just being strangled. “Everything  _ will  _ be okay.”

 

Peter just looked at her for a few seconds before he nodded and slipped the glove off with Carol. “What now?!”

 

Carol looked at the gauntlet hesitantly as she scanned the shiny stones embedded in it.

 

“You..are not...strong enough...to wield its power…” Thanos wheezed as he smirked. “But go on ahead and put it on.”

 

“Auntie no,” Peter said sternly as Carol gave him a helpless look.

 

“Peter, there’s no other way to use the stones based on what he’s saying,” Carol defended as she gestured to Thanos. “I have to try.”

 

“But if it doesn’t work, I can’t lose you too!” Peter said and pulled off his mask so Carol could see his dirt, sweat, and tear covered face.

 

Carol’s expression completely deflated at how sad he looked. “I’m sorry, Pete,” she said softly before slipping the humongous gauntlet on. 

 

Thanos smirked as the power of all the stones swirled around Carol’s body, her eyes becoming bright white lights. He decided to seize the moment, break himself out of his trap, and reach out for his gauntlet. His face dropped as the gauntlet molded onto Carol’s hand and the powers of all the stones mixed with Carol’s.

 

Peter covered his face but managed to watch his aunt in action, a proud smile on his face. 

 

Carol looked down at Thanos and smirked, all her powers flowing through her veins. “You’re done, you hear?” She held her arm up and shot a photon blast strong enough to discenegrate the titan.

 

“Yes!” Peter cheered when him and Carol were the only two beings there. He ran up to his aunt and hugged her tightly, happy tears flowing down his face. 

 

Carol chuckled lightly and hugged her nephew back, the power of the gauntlet still flowing through her body. “How was that?”

 

“Awesome!” Peter raved. His smile slowly faded when he looked at the gauntlet. “But how do we free dad and the rest of the Avengers?”

 

“Um...what if I broke it? You know, the stone.”

 

“No! Don’t do that! We’ll never see them again!”

 

Carol’s eyes widened slightly as she sighed. “Alright. What if I tap it?”

 

“You can try.” Peter paused for a minute before saying, “Wait! Use the time stone. It’s the green one. We can turn back time!”

 

Carol nodded in agreement and attempted to use the time stone. Within seconds, Peter and Carol were standing in the Stark Tower, where it was completely intact and not a pile of rubble. 

 

Peter shook his aunt and pointed to the piles of dust resting in front of them, which slowly started to form into human beings. “Dad!” He cried as Tony formed in front of their eyes. 

 

“Pete!” Tony cried as he ran to his son and hugged him tightly, a shaky hand in his hair. “Thank God you’re okay. Jesus, Carol…” he trailed off as he scanned Carol, suspecting that she aided Peter. “You know, you don’t look so good.”

 

As Steve and the rest of the Avengers scanned their surroundings, Tony and Peter only just noticed how much blood Carol had seemed to lose. 

 

“Auntie Carol, you don’t look so good,” Peter said quietly as he got closer to her. “M-Maybe you should take the gauntlet off…” 

 

Carol stared at everyone with blurry vision but silently did as Peter said. “Think I lost too much blood…”

 

“Auntie Carol!” Was the last thing Carol heard before she came clattering to the floor.

 

-

 

Carol gasped as she bolted up. She winced and quickly took in her surroundings before realizing she was resting in her room at the Stark Tower. Carol took deep breaths as she looked out the window and tried to remember what had happened to her that made her so injured. 

 

“Auntie Carol?” Peter whispered as he poked his head into her room. He gasped and felt joyful tears form when she finally stared back at him. “Dad! Dad, she’s awake!” Peter called down the hall before sprinting into Carol’s room and giving her a light hug. “I knew you would wake up, I just knew you would!:

 

Carol smiled and felt tears form in her eyes at Peter’s hug. “Pete? Hey what happened? How long was I out for?”

 

“You saved the world,” Peter said casually. “And you’ve been in a coma state for...two weeks now.”

 

Tony arrived at the door but stepped back with a smile on his face, deciding to let his son have his moment with his aunt.

 

“Two weeks? Oh gosh…” Carol trailed off.

 

“I-It’s okay. Just like you said. Everything’s okay now. Thanos is gone, dad and the Avengers are all back, and now you’re awake. Everything’s perfect.”

 

Carol ran her hand through Peter’s hair like she did when he was a wee child. “That’s great, Pete. I’m so happy everything’s perfect.”

 

Peter pulled back after a few minutes to give her a dorky smile. “Can I tell you how epic you looked during the fight?”

 

“Maybe over some lunch and maybe after you explain your whole Spider-Man thing,” She said with a light smirk.

 

“That’s even better!”

 


End file.
